Unlimited
by StolenSpotlight
Summary: Glinda was going to go with her... but that wasn't possible. When Gale Force kill Nessarose, will Elphaba be able to carry on running? Will Glinda have to live without her after all? First Wicked fic, be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Unlimited!

Ok, hey. I've never written a Wicked fanfic before, although I'm not entirely sure why! I'm obsessed. But anyway, this idea stemmed from a really odd dream I had the other week and I had to write this. I've written other fics before, ages ago, but as I said, this is my first one for Wicked.

Constructive criticism welcome!

Also, I haven't really decided if this will be Gelphie or not. I ship them platonically and romantically, it depends who's playing them.

Hope you enjoy, please review, feedback really helps me!

* * *

"Come with me. Think of what we could do, together!"

Glinda was startled at such a proposal, this was hardly what she was expecting. It was strange to think about how their friendship had evolved, how it had reached this point. Somehow Glinda thought it was the way it was always meant to be and it strangely made perfect sense.

"Well, yes! Of course I'll come with you." She replied. The green witch physically paused for a few seconds and appeared slightly shocked in amongst the rush and stress of escaping the guards.

"Why so shocked, Elphie? You're my best friend, I'm not going to leave you on your own am I? It could be a great adventure, me and you taking the world, well maybe not the whole world by-"

"Have you thought this through?" Elphaba interrupted, concerned her friend was making spontaneous and impulsive decisions without too much thought into the consequences. "What about Shiz? What about, I don't know… your reputation? You can't seriously want to throw your precious, popular life away to play hide and seek with someone like me?"

"Elphie! Will you please stop? If we're being totally honest about this, I don't think people really seem to care all that much that we're friends. It would take a lot more than that to tarnish my high reputation." Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Why did you ask me if you were going to ty and persuade me to stay? You're not making much sense."

"I just didn't think you'd say yes. That's all…"

Sound came from down the path and Elphaba grabbed the book, throwing it onto the floor and flicking wildly through the pages until she found the spell she needed. "Elphie? Elphie what are you doing? You're scaring me, what are you doing? Elphaba answer me!"

There was no reply. After a few seconds Elphaba muttered some unfamiliar words and then sat back in confusion. Glinda didn't know what to do, she panicked and ran towards her friend, throwing her arms round her which almost knocked her backwards. Elphaba hugged her tight, running a gentle hand through Glinda's hair carefully, so as not to ruin it. When Glinda sat back, Elphaba noticed a few stray tears running down her pale face and wiped them away. "Are you ready?" she asked softly, more than aware of the blonde's emotional state. "You'll just have to trust me."

Elphaba stood up and pulled Glinda with her as they noticed the voices had grown louder. "Hold my hand," she instructed. Glinda didn't need to know it was just to settle her nerves. Still the noise approaching grew louder and Elphaba felt added pressure around her hand. As the noise grew louder still, she muttered the same words over and over, with all of the power and strength she could. Suddenly, the pair were noticed and guards rushed all around them. They headed straight towards the two witches and grabbed Glinda's arm, pulling her from Elphaba's side.

As the contact was lost, Elphaba felt strange and she realised she'd done it. As she looked down on the scene she noticed what exactly was happening. "Let her go, it's not her fault. Please, she's done nothing wrong, it was me. All me – the horribly green wicked witch of the west." At the confession, Glinda was released by the guards and she ran to the spot her friend had ascended from. Tears were no longer controllable and she was so overcome with emotion that for once, she didn't care if her makeup smudged or a curl came loose. Elphaba looked down and told herself she could do it. She nodded her head slowly and closed her eyes briefly, sensing the only way was to do it alone.

"I want to come with you." Glinda shouted up to her desperately, "Elphie please don't leave, I need you!"

Now tears brimmed Elphaba's eyes, "Glinda-"

"You'll be all on your own."

"Well if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free."

This only made Glinda cry harder and she was beginning to become short of breath. All around her, guards were wondering what in the world of Oz they could do, they were rushing around, speculating and staring up in a mad confusion. Glinda hardly noticed they were there, it was as if it was only her and her Elphie in the world at that moment. "I love you, my dear green friend."

Elphaba choked in order to hold in her emotion, "I love you too you utter nightmare... Good bye." And with that, she flew off into the distance, away from her hunters. She was free.

Glinda couldn't even bring herself to say goodbye. She just stood there staring up into the sky, the loneliness already setting in. She was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, hi, me again.

I didn't plan on updating quite so quickly but I already had it written and well...why not?!

So for now at least, this isn't a Gelphie fic (However it's not _not _gelphie if you get me?...), but in later chapters I may change my mind because I'm indecisive. and if you _do _want gelphie, tell me. I'll go with the majority!

Anyway, this is set around 'thank goodness' ish. but Flinda aren't getting married. Sorry to any flinda shippers.

Please review, as I said in the last chapter they really help me and I really appreciate them. If you have any ideas or requests or constructive feedback, I'd be grateful.

Disclaimer: As sad as it is, I don't own Wicked *heart breaks a little*.

oh and the chapters will get longer in the next chapter, I just need to set it up a bit first.

enjoy!

* * *

Speeches. She dreaded them. Glinda hated nothing more than standing before the crowds and spouting rubbish about the wicked witch. It was all lies. Her role as Glinda the Good brought a sense of constant guilt but the fact of the matter was: Elphaba wasn't there, she may as well make the most of what she had. After all, this was the dream wasn't it? Well before Elphaba came along and changed absolutely everything. She made her think realistically and brought her out of a shallow and materialistic state of mind. The lifestyle of fame and popularity wasn't so great, her green friend was right, of course. All she really wanted right now was not to feel so lonely. Glinda wanted her friend back.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a quiet knock on her door. "Glinda?" came the voice from the other side. Fiyero. Her Fiyero. How lovely and patient he'd been with her over the last few months. "They're ready for you."

Glinda stared out of the window, almost blanking the fact she was being spoken to. How nice it would be to block out the world for a while. "Okay?" He asked, sitting beside her on the bed. They remained silent for a few moments, both looking on out of the window before Fiyero broke the silence again. "I know. I understand it's hard for you… But they're counting on you Glinda. They need you out there," he said softly.

Another few moments passed before Glinda gave any kind of response. "Where is she?" Her voice was so timid, almost broken as she struggled to vocalise her thoughts. "She isn't cruel, I can't do this. I can't do this anymore, Fiyero. I don't want to do it anymore. I don't want any of…this," she gestured around the room, "anymore. It's not me, it's not true; I can't do it… I won't do it."

She fell onto his shoulder, sobbing into his shirt, soaking it almost immediately. Fiyero stroked her hair, which was neatly pinned up into a bun, trying to calm her down. It was a regular occurrence, almost every single speech brought on an emotional outburst similar to this. Only this time, Elphaba was actually mentioned. Fiyero picked up on this quickly, as Glinda often kept the subject to herself, leaving him to merely assume. He could tell she was getting more and more desperate and frustrated at the unknown whereabouts of her best friend.

"Come on now, she did the right thing didn't she? You wouldn't want her dead would you Glin?"

"But she must be terrified. And lonely. I want her back, Fiyero. I need her back, this is so painful. I just need to know she's okay."

After several minutes, Glinda calmed herself down and began tackling the faint smudges of makeup dotted under her eyes, trying to make herself look more than presentable for her latest statement of lies. Fiyero watched on in amazement. Despite the regular breakdowns, Glinda seemed to have coped extraordinarily well. "They need you."

Glinda just shook her head, "They need me to refill their heads with lies about a terrible monster gracing this land. They need me to reiterate how awful and wicked my dearest friend is and they need me to act as though I'm the leader of the opposition. Anybody could do that, even that Biq. But no, it has to be me, the one person these awful words genuinely hurt."

The speech that day was the same as them all. She harped on about how fear was taking over the lives of the Munchkins and how they would do everything possible to protect themselves from the monster that continued to run in the shadows. And she stepped down of her podium and hated herself a little bit more. It just wasn't right.

"Miss Glinda?"

"Yes, Orkan?" she answered most politely, as she should. Orkan was the highest in command of the Ozian army.

"I just thought I'd inform you of our latest method of catching the witch. Although slightly immoral, it seems to be the most effective idea yet…"

She already hated the sound of it.

"Her younger sister, Miss Nessarose – we plan on staging a, shall we say little accident? The witch would, of course, fly to the rescue, straight into the trap and she'll find herself locked away until she parts from this life."

The way in which he spoke was inhumane. He spoke with such confidence and sincerity that Glinda felt nauseous on hearing the plan. She had no say in the matter, she had no control over the army whatsoever. However, Orkan had always ensured Glinda was kept in the loop, although she wished she just didn't know. After all, what you don't know can't kill you. Only now she was wondering whether it could. Not knowing where Elphie was hiding was eating her alive.

"Excuse me a moment."

She ran as fast as she physically could in the quite honestly ridiculous heels she wore, back to the room. Fiyero was right behind her, not wanting her to get upset again. He shut the door behind him.

"I was going to go with her, you know?"

"Elphaba?"

Glinda nodded slowly. "And then it all went wrong. I didn't get the chance. She was never going to go alone Fiyero, it wasn't the plan…"

"I miss her too Glinda, honestly I do. I heard about their plan to…well…and it's awful," he sighed. "Is there nothing we can do?"

Glinda shook her head, they just had to watch and wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Told you this chapter would be a bit longer!

A/N. - there's a reference to a bottle, it's NOT the green bottle. it's a random bottle. nothing to do with the green bottle. at all.

not too sure where i'm going to go after this chapter, I have a couple of ideas for later chapters, but i'm happy to take requests for the next chapter.

again, who am I shipping, as I said, I'm on the fiyeraba and gelphie ships...just let me know.

disclaimer: wicked isn't mine. if it was...ooh don't go down that road, yellow brick or not!

enjoy.

* * *

"Where is she? Where's my sister?" Elphaba screamed into the nothingness. She wasn't sure why she was shouting when nobody could hear her but the desperation had taken hold of her. Looking around frantically, she couldn't shake off the gut feeling that something was wrong. Ever since Nessa was small, Elphaba always knew if her little sister was in trouble. It as a sixth sense.

She ran down another track, spotting a house. Maybe she was in there. As she approached she caught a glimpse of the ruby shoes she'd previously fashioned her, they caught the sun and shimmered in the light. However, as she approached the house, she realised the legs they were attached to were in fact under the building. Elphaba had to steady herself on a nearby fence, feeling physically sick. Surely there was no hope, sizing up the house, there was no way Nessa could make it. Slowly, she balanced herself and crept towards the building.

"She's gone, wicked witch." came a voice from behind her. On turning around she noticed the guard uniform. This has all been a trick to get to her, at the cost of her sister. Surprisingly, she wasn't angry, she was too upset to be angry at anyone.

Elphaba paused, too overcome with emotion. She was ready to admit defeat, "Can I just say goodbye?" Her voice was so small, it was so out of character.

Before she got a reply, more guards gathered around until she could no longer see her sister. She was escorted into a van and there she sat, no struggling until she arrived at the jail. Elphaba just didn't care anymore.

* * *

Glinda made her way through the jail security, which was too intrusive and undignified for her liking. From there she went straight to the toilets. It was only an hour until visiting was no longer allowed and as long as she remained quiet, she could manage to outsmart the prison guards. Elphaba wasn't allowed visitors, it was protocol. Any high risk prisoners had to be kept in complete isolation. She sat on the sinks and waited for what seemed like a lifetime, various emotions swimming round her head. Relief, upset, confusion…her inner thoughts were a mess. As selfish as it seemed, Glinda was overjoyed at the prospect of facing her best friend again after all this time. As Elphaba flew off into the sky, Glinda was more than certain she'd never see the witch again. But here she was.

Although the circumstances made her feel quite ill. She'd always disagreed with Gale Force's medieval strategies of capture, but this had gone too far. Elphie had surrendered. And for her to do that, it had crossed the line. She was a fighter, she was strong, she didn't give in. But she had. And that made Glinda's heart sink.

An announcement sounded over the system, marking the end of visiting hours and Glinda moved swiftly into one of the cubicles, in case someone came looking. After 20 minutes, nobody had and the lights went out. This was something she hadn't factored in. If she used a light it was game over, so through the dark it was.

Silently, she crept out of the toilets and stuck close to the wall so she could feel where she was going. Glinda knew it was left out of the toilets and down the stairs. She could see a small light at the bottom, signalling the entrance to the cells. Taking one step at a time, she cautiously tiptoed down. Once at the bottom, she heard a voice. Just one voice, muttering something as if to himself. She froze, realising she could now be seen under the light.

Glinda clung to the wall behind her and took the mysterious looking bottle from her pocket. All she needed to do was plant this somewhere obvious and her entry would be guaranteed. There was a table piled with paperwork only a few steps away; perfect. Once the bottle had been planted, she clung to the wall in the shadows and waited, once again.

After a couple of minutes, the night guard appeared. Glinda held her breath as he grew closer. Luckily for her, he noticed the bottle on the table, its label reading "Love from…?" Just as Glinda had hoped, he took a sip and within seconds he was sprawled out across the floor. She had a good few hours before she needed to worry about him.

After carefully climbing over the guard, she ran down another flight of stairs to a dully lit corridor. As she continued to run, she glanced frantically at the names on the cell railings. No Miss Thropp. Growing impatient, she saw a sign: "High Security". It pointed left. She raced down another corridor until she reached yet another row of cells. Still no Elphaba. Glinda followed the corridor round and down a few more steps and then round a sharp corner and she stopped. There she was. Huddled in the far corner was her greenified friend, looking rather vacant. It broke Glinda's heart to see her like that, so disconnected. She stepped forward into the little light.

"Oh my Elphie." She sobbed.

Elphaba's head snapped up at the sound of the blonde witch's voice. "Glin?" she choked on the word, tears falling down her emerald face before she could attempt to control them. Shakily, she shuffled over to the bars and pulled Glinda's hand through. "I'm so sorry."

"What? What for Elphie?"

"For running away. I left you alone, I- you- I'm so sorry!" Elphaba's shoulders shook so hard Glinda was worried they'd come away from her body. She ran a pale finger over her friend's knuckles, a poor attempt to calm her down.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, okay? You did what you had to do. Don't you dare for one moment blame yourself for any of the hideosious mess-"Glinda had to pause, in order to enable another sob to escape her lips, "Oz, I've missed you so much. It was unbearable."

Elphaba reached through the bars and wiped the tears from Glinda's cheeks gently, running her thumb round the edge of her face. "I'm sorry-"

"Stop apologising!"

The green witch smiled, how lonely she'd been without her Glinda.

"Come on, let's get you out of here shall we?" Glinda began to stand back up when Elphaba pulled her down.

"NO! That's the most stupid idea I've ever heard Glinda. How the hell are we meant to sneak out of here? Have you even thought this through? You'll get yourself arrested too you mad fool!"

Glinda smirked, "I got in here didn't I? Anyway, even if I was arrested, at least I'd be with you. That's good enough for me."

"Glin, no-" Elphaba began to protest but Glinda was already in a state of complete concentration, ready to do whatever it was she was going to do to move the cell bars. Elphaba knew there was little point arguing with her, she could be pretty determined when she wanted to be. If she got an idea in that pretty little head of hers, there was no changing her mind. Suddenly, Elphaba was pushed back to the ground by a force she wasn't expecting and as she looked up, she saw three iron bars were gone.

"I don't know why you couldn't have just done that, Elphie." Glinda stated, proud of her work, whilst she helped her green friend through the gap.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, "Because even if I wanted to, how the hell was I going to get past the guards without being noticed. I'm a very green occupant of the highest security cell, I think someone would notice. And I didn't want to escape. I surrendered myself, in case you'd forgotten. I didn't want to be free."

"Why are you coming now then? Why aren't you flatly refusing to move?"

"Because you're here. I have something to live for, I have someone to live for. I don't want to be without you Glin that was never the plan-"

Glinda threw her arms around the witch, squeezing her possibly a bit too tight, not that Elphaba would say so. "Besides, there's no saying no to you. You wouldn't have it!"

Glinda giggled into Elphie's hair, she was right. She was always right. "Come on then my green bean, let's go."

* * *

a/n. i'm really sorry about killing nessa. really. but I kind of had to.


	4. Chapter 4

well hello!

i'm sorry for the slight delay, i'd say it's because I've been revising (GCSEs start in 2 days, wish me luck) but that's a total lie. Truthfully, I've been a bit stuck and caught up with learning a script etc.

so...you asked for Fiyeraba... i'm saying no more ;)

disclaimer: wicked does not belong to me as much as that pains me to admit.

also from the next chapter, there'll be a stronger plot I promise.

that's probably all I have to say, now i'm just rambling.

please review, it's a confidence boost and I don't know what you want from the story unless you tell me! unfortunately i'm not telepathic (although how cool would that be?!)

I hope you enjoy it...

* * *

Now what?

Glinda hadn't thought this far ahead. She'd spent hours planning Elphaba's rescue, running through every detail carefully, but it hadn't occurred to her she'd probably need to plan what to do afterwards. After all, Elphaba Thropp was the most wanted in Oz, everyone knew her and due to her greenness, it was hard to blend into the background, night or not.

They reached the entrance to the jail successfully, Glinda keeping hold of her friend's arm all the way to ensure she didn't change her mind.

"Elphie, hat off."

After pausing for thought, the green witch did as she was told and took off her beloved hat. Still, she held it close to her protectively, not wanting to leave it. Glinda grabbed it off her firmly and held it under her arm. She then removed her jacket and instructed for Elphaba to put it on.

"But, Glin, you'll freeze!"

Glinda rolled her eyes, "Or, Elphie, you'll die." Perspective.

With that, Elphaba threw it on whilst Glinda reached to take down the witch's plaited hair. She ran her fingers through it for a few moments before pulling it round to frame her face. "We've reverted back to the old plait I see."

"Well, it gets boring in there."

"Correction. It _got _boring, you're free now Elphie!"

The two girls then ran quietly down a narrow alleyway next to the prison and out into a large field. Glinda halted before Elphaba grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to the edge where a row of trees were situated. Tears fell from the blonde's blue eyes and she sunk down to the earth.

"What's wrong, my sweet?" Elphaba asked gently, sitting down beside her.

Glinda just continued to sob, unable to form coherent words. When she felt a warm arm snake around her shoulders she leant in and wrapped her arms around the witch's waist, looking for warmth as much as comfort.

"It's okay, I've got you."

They stayed like that for a while, neither of them willing to break the contact. After a minute, Elphaba too found herself in tears, her overwhelming emotion taking over. Once they had both calmed down enough, she repeated her question.

"I missed you," Glinda sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "I really, really missed you. Like you wouldn't even understand."

Elphaba's lips curled slightly, "Oh I think I would."

"And Fiyero, he's not been the same. He's tried to hide it but I can see right through him. He doesn't sleep at night, I wake up and find him sitting by the window, just staring out."

A small smile broke out on the emerald's face. So Fiyero _had _missed her. After weeks of flying solo, she'd begun to wonder whether or not he'd ever truly cared about her, their little 'fling' nothing more than a meaningless and spontaneous moment of madness and lust. But then it wasn't just a moment, it was several. And they weren't exactly spontaneous when they arranged to meet beforehand, Elphaba not being able to concentrate even in History…no there was more to it. On her part anyway. And Galinda had just confirmed Fiyero's feelings on the matter. Although it was clearly a lot more complicated than that…did Galinda even know what she was revealing? Elphaba wondered whether she could really be that cruel to her best friend, the one who had risked everything to come and set her free. Wouldn't it be taking too much if she took Fiyero from her? She couldn't lose the blonde, she had befriended her when nobody else would. It was a total mess.

"Elphie I know."

Her eyes slowly but surely rose to meet Galinda's. The blonde could see a fear in her eyes she rarely saw and her heart sunk.

"You know?"

"It's okay. Don't look so scared, it's okay. I know. Fiyero and I…we were just, I don't know. We both thought we wanted something but we didn't. Not really, we weren't in love, not like you were."

"But you're still together?"

Galinda nodded "But it's not like that. When you and Fiyero, you know, we split up. I wasn't even sad. But then when you went, we weren't sure how to cope. We both knew what the other was going through, we needed someone, we understood-"

"I'm not saying anything Glin. I don't mind. I just thought-"

"Sshh. It's you he loves Elphie. It's always been you. We both love you so much and now you're back, I don't need him anymore. Because you're here. You're here."

"Fiyero."

Fiyero woke up slowly reaching across the bed for Galinda. But he was met with only the smooth sheets. He peered across at the alarm clock. "Galinda, what?..."

"Fiyero." She repeated, sitting on the bed.

"What are you doing? Why are you up so early? Where have you been?" he sat up, leaning back against the headboard, still half-awake.

"Fiyero."

"Will you stop saying my name and help me out here? What's going on?"

Galinda looked towards the door where the green witch hovered. Fiyero traced her gaze in confusion until he caught sight of the emerald. "Elphie?"

He rubbed his eyes, almost thinking it was a dream. "It's you. You're- what? Galinda?"

Elphaba moved towards the bed and sat down next to the blonde, taking Fiyero's hand in hers. "It's me." She reached out and held his pale face in the palm of her hand.

Galinda stood up slowly, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder before walking away, giving them some privacy.

Fiyero sat staring at the witch, taking in every detail. Elphaba was about to open her mouth to ask him where they'd go from there but Fiyero rudely interrupted her with a passionate kiss. That was all she needed.


End file.
